ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: Abilities Activate!
(The movie's logo forms in the night sky before it fades to take us back to Universal Studios Hollywood.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) Welcome back to Raven: The Gotham City Sirens here in Universal Studios Hollywood (The 2013 logo forms and zooms in to reveal flashbacks of what happened during the break with the Endurance competitors progressing as a team through the rest of the course.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) While we were away, two criminals did battle with the I-Beam Cross. The Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak looked strong on the first part of the obstacle,... * Grant McCartney: The Purple Pieman staying dry. * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) ...but before he could dismount, this old criminal got all wet. * Nick Hanson: The Purple Pieman out! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) And Liquorice Whip, Strawberry Shortcake's nemesis, who enjoys stealing horses for a circus show, as singing "Can't help!" by himself after experiencing the beam's vertical transition. * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Oh! (Cut to June 29, 2013. Inside the gymnasium, Bertar is waiting for someone. Then, she appears. It's Tori Vega.) * Tori Vega: Good evening, Bertar. * Bertar: Tori, uh, you... look...very...different. Is everything all right? * Tori Vega: Oh, it's perfect... Just perfect. (laughs) (Meanwhile, Yenja pulls out his phone and contacts Elgan and Reggos.) * Elgan: (on phone) Dude, what's happening? * Reggos: (on phone) She morphed into the cat? * Tori Vega: You are too much. * Yenja: No, not exactly. * Tori Vega: Come. (She takes Bertar inside.) * Yenja: They're on the move. * Tori Vega: I don't know what it is, but, in Los Angeles, I feel like another person. You know, Strong, alive? You know what I mean? * Bertar: Mmm, not so much. * Tori Vega: Oh, it's like everything is possible. I can do anything I want. (Tori leaps onto one of the bars and starts swinging on it.) * Bertar: Hey! Be careful! * Tori Vega: This...is... awesome! (She flips off it.) Uhh! (Tori lands on her feet on the mat, better than Sikowitz's attempt in the episode "Beck Falls For Tori".) * Tori Vega: Come on! * Reggos: (on phone) What happened? * Yenja: She stuck the landing. * Tori Vega: What do you say we take that tour of the city? * Bertar: I... * Tori Vega: Come on. * Bertar: Sure. Heh heh. (They leave the gymnasium. Yenja goes inside and watches them.) * Elgan: (on phone) What's she doing now? * Yenja: Dancing. * Elgan: (on phone) What, like, break dancing? * Yenja: No, just dancing. * Reggos: (on phone) It's not dancing, bro. It's luring. Don't you get it? She's weeding him from the pack. She's gonna turn him into a feline victim. * Elgan and Reggos: (on phone) You have to stop her! (Yenja follows them as they go, but, suddenly, he runs into a night guard.) * Yenja: What do you want? Why are you following me? * Night Guard: Hurry. We don't have much time. * Yenja: What? What are you talking about? * Night Guard: They will come for you. You must prepare. I will be watching. * Yenja: What? * Reggos: (on phone) Uh, dude, what was that? * Yenja: I have no idea. * Elgan: (on phone) Where is Tori? * Yenja: Lost her. * Reggos: (on phone) Well, you better find her. (Yenja watches the shadows of Tori and Bertar. He desperately follows them. Yenja finally finds them as Tori is about to put her claw-shaped fingernails on Bertar's cheek.) * Yenja: TORI, NO! (The two respond in shock.) * Tori Vega: What are you doing here? * Yenja: I don't know... I thought you were gonna... * Tori Vega: Thought I was gonna what? * Yenja: Never mind. So... what are you guys up to? * Tori Vega: Well, we were having a romantic evening, weren't we, Bertar? * Bertar: Uh...Yes? * Tori Vega: Until you ruined it. (She glares at Yenja, her claws poking his neck.) You are in so much trouble. (She runs away, her superhuman leaps in action as she jumps.) * Bertar: Tori. She's very hard-core. * Yenja: You have no idea. (Meanwhile, in The Viper Room bar, the other warriors were enjoying the night with the rest of the Victorious crew. Kafsum was on stage holding a microphone.) * Kafsum: Alright, coming up right now in this night show, we got Jade West and Cat Valentine. (They get on stage.) ''Okay, girls, What you gonna throw down? * '''Cat Valentine:' We wanna sing "Give It Up." * Kafsum: All right, A little R & B action tonight. * Jade West: Yeah, just play it. (Bertar plays the song. Jade and Cat both sing and get the audience wild.) * Jade West: Someday, I'll let you in. Treat you right, drive you out of your mind. * Both: Ooh. * Cat Valentine: You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind. * Both: Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? * Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah boy. Let's get it started! * Give it up. You can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. * Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. * It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up! * Come a little closer. Come a little closer baby, baby. * Jade West: So stop trying to walk away. No, you won't ever leave me behind. * Cat Valentine: No. You better believe that I'm here to stay. ('''Jade:' That's right.)'' * 'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine. Ooooooh. * Both: Look at me, boy, 'cause I got you where I want you. Isn't it so exciting? * Wanna shake you, wanna break you. Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving. * Give it up. You can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. * Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. * It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up! * Cat Valentine: Hey, yeah, ohhhhhhhhh. * Both: Come a little closer. Come a little closer, baby, baby. * Come a little closer. Come a little closer, baby, baby. * Come a little closer. Come a little closer, baby, baby. If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight. * Cat Valentine: Ooooh. * Both: Look at me, boy, 'cause I got you where I want you. Isn't it so exciting? * Wanna shake you, wanna break you. Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving. * Give it up. You can't win, 'cause I know where you've been. * Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. * It's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up! (The audience cheers and claps as the song ends. The movie fades to Wordac getting ready for a big run at the final parts of the movie.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) Just ahead is Wordac. Can she complete three obstacles and get the win for us at the end of the movie? (Then, it cuts to flashbacks of several villains falling on the obstacle Beck is talking about.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) So far tonight, it's been bombs away on Cannonball Drop. * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) And he goes down! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) In earlier runs, we saw Greasers' Norton Williams, Bullworth's Johnny Vincent... * Andre Harris: Oh! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) And another villain, Townies' Edgar Munsen, all splash down. * Jenwin: Cannonball! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) But there's a lot more to come when Raven: The Gotham City Sirens returns. (Then, the movie logo forms in the night air, ending this part of the film.) Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes